fiveohfivepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
John Wilson
John Wilson (January 1, 1955 - December 30, 2015), the former President of the Republic of San Andreas, was a father of two, Jason Wilson (1985) and Caitlyn Wilson (1988). Before attaining the position of President of San Andreas John Wilson had been very politically active, serving not only as a Secretary of Defense but also as Senator of Los Santos and as President of the Senate. Very little is known about the man having two successful terms in office and for a third term having a fairly secretive staff in a time of turmoil has left his presidency in the shadows of his reactive behavior and distress. Five-oh-Five Many believe John Wilson is the founder, of the Five-oh-Five (505) group. A group many suspect is a group of powerful men in government and businesses, grouping themselves up as the elite to talk together about how to run the world together; to make it appeal to their standards. Many witnesses have stated to have seen all other suspected members of the group at his residency. His residency oddly depicted in the logo of the secretive group. Presidency John Wilson served the Office of the President of San Andreas for 3 terms. Earlier Career Unlike other Politicians John Wilson's Career started in a local Police Department, the Los Santos Police Department. John quickly rose through the ranks to end up as a Lieutenant of SWAT totally restructuring it, making it one of the most effective divisions within the LSPD, also decreasing the lethality of SWAT by writing manuals on new Special Tactics, but also on Crisis Negotiation. Not much after his overhaul of the SWAT division the mayor had enough of the inability of the Police's High Command and the Mayor duly appointed John Wilson to the Office of Chief of Police. During John Wilson's days of being a Chief of Police many say he found his roots for Politics, being responsible for a police department, representing it to the government, but also having to keep the people happy, meanwhile keeping them safe. This may have been one of John's first real tasks at management of a large agency. Many say his tenure was great, establishing proper radio programs and dispatch programs while keeping the agency in shape and up to standards. After two years of his tenure however he retired the Office of Chief of Police, and turned in his badge to pursuit greater things. Very early in John Wilson's political career he served under President Francis Underwood as the Secretary of Defense, proposing numerous changes to the military as well as a full restructure of the Armed Services Branche of San Andreas, which eventually passed the Senate. It is in this time that he wrote the Military Code Act (MCA). After President Underwood lost his seat so did Wilson, it was in this time that John Wilson had to take a step down, and pursuit legislature. In John Wilson's tenure of Senator of Los Santos he was responsible for many passed bills, and he even made it to President of the Senate, which he served for less than a year before his responsibility of President of the Senate required him to take up the seat of the President of San Andreas due to the Presidential Succession Act. Later Life John Wilson may have had a steep downfall right before his death. Many speculate that John had turned insane, others just believe his depression got the better of him. After his house burned down twice John Wilson had taken his own life. The method how he decided to end his life was to take a leap off of the Los Santos Tower. The official investigations have told us that John Wilson's residency was targeted by arsonists twice, one of the suspects allegedly being John's (ex-)wife, Alexis Tears. It is however popular belief that John turned insane, and burned his own house down himself. Category:People